


Too Old For This

by Naaklasolus



Series: Mando Pups [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Force Shenanigans, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: When an ancient Sith artifact is mistaken for a trinket, things get complicated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OutcastTrip1995 is to blame for this ^^

Mij Gilmar smiled as he walked out onto the landing pad to find that his nephew had already disembarked his freighter to have been swarmed almost instantly by the clone pilots who were excitedly telling him about their recent missions.

“Alright! Alright! I get it. Commandos and ARCs are insane!” The young redhead stated with a laugh as he removed his helmet and smiled at the lads. “I’ll be on world for a few days. You can tell me all about your recent missions later and a couple of you need to pay a visit to the infirmary.”.

“I’m fine.” One of the pilots, who was 501st by his markings on his armor, stated.

“Right, and I’m a Hutt.” Fenn remarked as he nods towards the building. “Skids, Razer, mind taking him for me, please?”.

“On it, boss.” The pilot with soft violet markings responds as he nudged Hawk while another pilot joined them while the boys separated and returned to their tasks as Mij joined the young lieutenant.

 _“Su’cuy gar, ba’vodu.”_ The younger man greeted warmly as they clasped arms which resulted in the old doctor to pull the punk into a hug.

“Hey, kiddo. I see you decided to follow in Myles’s footsteps.” Mij remarks as he released the kid and took in the sight of the traditional armor that belonged to the veteran warriors of Clan Rau and the Protectors, and pausing as he noticed the way the kid winced. “What happened?”.

“Nothing! Just a bit of a rough landing on Raydonia.”.

“My version of a rough landing or your version of a rough landing?”.

The sheepish look the boy gave him as enough for Mij to sigh and pinch of the bridge of his nose. “It’s your fault I went grey early, you know that, right?” Mij remarks which caused Fenn to smile slightly and nudge the older man playfully as they started walking. “And I assume Eckard place you on shore leave?”.

“Yeah.”

“For recovery?”.

“Yeah.”.

“Fenn!”.

“In my defense, Trev is a terrible flight instructor! His cadets can’t fly worth a Jedi credit!” Fenn exclaimed irritably as he nods at his ship, scowling slightly. “They’re lucky it was me and not somebody like Rogg.”.

Mij winced at that, Rogg Lok was the only person, much less thing, keeping Clan Lok from joining up with Death Watch. "They're also lucky they didn't kill you. I bet Eckard wasn't impressed.".

"Aye.".


	2. Chapter 2

Laseema watched quietly as Doctor Gilamar walked into the apartment with another Mandalorian accompanying him. The elder man laughing at something the younger had said.

“....Kidding me.” Gilamar was saying as he rolled his eyes at the younger man. “Is it too much trouble for those two to just admit it already? They’ve been at it since they were teenagers.”.

“The day you hear those two admit to that is the day Walon starts gushing over his cadets or Skirata to admit he screwed up with his ex.” The younger man responds as he noticed Laseema. “Ah, hello there, miss.....?”.

“Fenn, this is Laseema. One of Kal’s latest additions.” Mij says as he directed the man over to here with a warm smile as his companion complied to the pushing, rolling his eyes in the process. “Laseema, this is my nephew, Fenn Rau.”.

“A pleasure to meet you,” Fenn says cheerfully as he offered his hand to her. “This is a lovely apartment. Laseema.”.

Laseema gave a warm smile as she clasped Fenn’s forearm, in a way she knew was a common greeting with his people. “Thank you, Fenn. It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” Laseema said warmly as Fenn gave a polite nod right as Kal entered the apartment with Ordo and Mereel, both of whom were quietly talking to each other while Mereel held Kad.

“So, that’s Kad!” Fenn says as he turned his attention towards the new arrivals and eyed the baby with a wary look then gave Kal an unimpressed look. “Skirata, you look well.”.

“What happened to you?” Kal asks as he walked over to eye the younger man.

“He crashed on Raydonia.” Mij responds as he leaned towards his nephew to check the bandaging that was peeking out of the corner of his jumpsuit.

Kal gave a slight nod as he eyed the young Mandalorian. “It was probably a rough landing.”.

“At least somebody has a bit of confidence in my skills!” Fenn declared as he smirked at his uncle who nudged him in response. Fenn winced slightly but remained undeterred. "You know I’ve had worst, Mij.”.

Mij muttered something under his breath as he shooing his nephew over to the couch. "What's the rule, kid?".

"We don't discuss Dxun. Ever.".

"Exactly, now take it easy. I know you have stitches." Mij points out with an unimpressed look as he looks towards Kal. "I have some business off-world to deal with. Could you keep an eye on this idiot for me?".

Kal gave a slight nod as he walked over to Fenn. "Might I ask what the business is?".

"Work-related. Nothing to worry about, I'll be back in a day or two.".

Mereel smirked as he walked over and set some strange trinket on the coffee table before taking a seat next to Fenn. "Don't worry. We'll keep him out of trouble!".

"Off the couch, Mereel." Fenn says slowly as he cast an unreadable look at the Null who gave him a weird look.

"Wha....?".

With that, Fenn shoved him off the couch with a teasing grin which resulted in a yelp from the surprised ARC while Ordo simply shook his head.  "And I forgot how you are around Nulls and Alphas." Mij sighs as he turned to leave. "Good luck with those two.".


	3. Chapter 3

Kal chuckled as he listened to Mereel and Fenn swap stories back and forth over their escapades since they had last seen each other. “Wait...Bo-Katan, isn’t that your ex-girlfriend? The one that joined Death Watch?” Mereel asks as the redhead mentioned a mission to Zanbar.

“Maybe.” Fenn admitted sheepishly.

“Oh, so it is! No wonder _Cal’ika_ enlisted your help!” Mereel laughs as he leaned towards Fenn. “Using that Corellian charm of yours to get her to switch sides!”.

“That isn’t the case! We were passing a message on from Shysa! That’s all!” Fenn declared as Kal noticed the blush starting to creep across his cheeks and chuckling a bit since that was the exact same reaction Myles had whenever somebody teased him about Minerva. “I didn’t even see her! I was a bit busy with Tiberius kicking my _shebs_ and asking about _buir._ ”.

“Sure, I believe you.” Mereel says teasingly which caused Fenn to attempt to shove him off the couch again, which only resulted in the Null to grab his arm and barely budge. “What did the bastard want to know?”.

“If he’s been getting enough sleep, eating properly, and that sort of thing.”.

“Weird, but didn’t he spring you and Xan a few months ago? And let you get a cheap shot in to?”.

“See why I skeptical about all Death Watch warriors being like Pre?”.

Mereel gave a slight nod. “Yeah, it wouldn’t surprise me at all if some are just really misguided.” Mereel points out. “Imagine if they’re beloved Tarre Vizsla was a Jedi or something.”.

That actually caused Fenn to start laughing while Kal snorted. “Then House Vizsla would look like a bunch of idiots.” Kal remarks since he knew how much Vizslas loved to honor their ancestors.

“Yeah, years of dishonor coming back to bite ‘em,” Fenn adds as he eyed the trinket on the coffee table and reached out to turn it around. “And where did you get this, Mereel? The carvings look familiar.”.

“Some market on Jedha. Ranarn noticed it.’ Mereel answered as the door into the apartment opened and Mird rushed in and made a straight beeline towards Fenn who let out a started yelp as it pounced on him and proceed to lick the poor boy senseless, much to Fenn’s protest and amusement.

“Looks like somebody missed you.” Walon remarked as he walked in, only for the trinket to give off some strange purple and red glow.

Little did Kal know, everything was about to go to hell.


	4. Chapter 4

As the flash subsided, Ordo couldn’t help but stare at the three boys that now occupied the room instead of the three Mandalorians who had been in those spots previously

"What the hell happened? The brunette boy snaps as he stared down at the oversized clothing and armor that was practically drowning him before he looked at the two other boys in shock. “Why are we kids again?!”.

“This is why we don’t buy weird trinkets on Jedha! Bad things happen when we screw with Force stuff!, Mereel!” The little redhead whined as Mereel pulled their father up onto the couch then attempted to assist the youngest boy from his own pile while _Kal’buir_ assisted.

“Laseema, could you....?” Ordo asks as he turned to face the Twi’lek woman who took Kad from him.

“Already on it. We’ll be right back with some clothes.” Laseema assured him as she went to walk off towards the bedrooms with Kad.

Ordo let out a sigh as he walked over to the little golden-eyed boy who was casting Mereel an annoyed look.

“Thisth isth qu’te the sthituathion, isthn’t it?” The boy asks as he looked down at the oversized clothing and armor then looked up to look at the other two boys before looking up at Ordo as Mird started to fuss over Fenn, and then looked back at Mereel. “You have sthomething to do with thisth, don’t you?”.

“No, I....” Which was immediately cut off by the other two boys laughter, much to Vau’s embarrassment as he started to blush, and glaring at the other two who just proceed to laugh harder.

“Y-Y-you’re so adorable!” _Kal’buir_ declared as he managed to free Fenn who was beaming at Vau. “T-that lisp...".

“Watch ‘t! I know whe’e you’re ticklish!” Vau snapped at Fenn who let out a small squeak as he moved to hide behind Kal’buir, who rolled his eyes while Fenn peeked out at Vau, who was actually smirking at him.

“You wouldn’t dare!”.

“Oh? Wanna testht that? Both of usth know who lov’d to tickle you. ”.

Fenn shook his head as Laseema appeared with a couple of Mereel’s t-shirts and tossed one to Ordo then handed the other two to Mereel.

“Ranarn probably tried to _warn_ you, like he normally does.” Ordo corrects as he caught shirt then knelt down next to Vau and helped him escape and handed him the oversized shirt.

“The Chissth boy?” Vau asks as he tugged the shirt on and looked at Mereel who nod slightly while he helped their father who, in turn, started to assist the little redhead. “Lovely.”.

“You might want to call him then and ask him if he can pick up some.....” Ordo was cut off by giggling that was coming from the couch which caused his gaze to drift to the two little boys, the brunette holding Fenn, tickling him. _“Kal’buir,_ really?”.

“Let me go!” Fenn whined as he tried to get away, wrestling with the older boy’s hand. “This isn’t fair, Kal!”.

“Told you stho.” Vau stated rather childishly as Ordo let out a sigh and went to swipe the toddler from his father, which resulted in the little boy to glare at the two older boys and Mereel, which was more of a pout then anything.

“I don’t like being five again,” Fenn grumbled up, which came as a surprise to Ordo since the brat appeared younger than that. “An’ I’m kicking your shebs when I’m twenty-six again, Mereel.”.

“An’ there’sth the puppy glare.” Vau remarks as Mird hurried over to fuss over its little master, which resulted in Vau to rub its head.

Mereel went to speak again, only for _Kal’buir_ to cover his mouth with his hand. “Don’t. I am not dealing with a mouthy Fenn, he’s worst then Fi, you and Scorch together.”.

Mereel nod slightly which caused their father to remove his hand. “So, what are we going to do then?”.

Ordo let out a sigh as he looked at the boys. "Call Zey and see if we can get some free time for Delta and Omega. And call Ranarn to see if he can get some clothes for these three.".

Mereel gave a slight nod as he got up and went to do just that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
>  _Ba'vodu_ \- Uncle/Aunt. For example: _Ba'vodu'jang_ would be "Uncle Jango" or _Ba'vodu'rav_ would be Aunt Rav.
> 
>  _Vaii sind vi?_ \- Where are we? (Sind is a German word meaning "are")
> 
>  _Buir_ \- Father/Mother, papa, mama (really just anyway of addressing a parent)

Ranarn let out a tired groan as his comlink started to beep and blindly reached out for it, missing a few times before he finally grabbed it and checked who was contacting him before answering, another work-related thing apparently. 

"Senior Agent Kthira'nar'nuruodo." Ranarn greeted in his usual calm demeanor, which hid his irritation and weariness. "What's the situation?" 

 _< Ranarn! How is my favorite Chiss-Pantoran jerk?>  _The bane of Ranarn's existence answered cheerfully which caused the spy to pinch the bridge of his nose and drop the act. 

"What did you do now?" Ranarn asks with a yawn as he sat up, moving his legs over the edge of his nice, very comfortable bed and rubbing at his right eye blearily. 

_< Remember that thing you pointed out on Jedha?>._

"The strange trinket. Yes, I recall telling you not to buy it because it was likely Sith or Dark Jedi in origin." Ranarn remarks dryly as he took note of Ordo making a remark about being right in the background while a child's voice was promising cruel and merciless vengeance on Mereel in the future. "Mereel, is that a Concordian accent I hear?".

 _< Hang on....Zip it, Pup! Didn't Rav teach you manners?>_ Ranarn smirked as he heard a soft thud and Mereel yelp.

 _< She did! But so did Hondo! And you turned me into a toddler!> _'Pup' snaps back in return as Ranarn heard snickering.  _< Next time, listen to the goddamn Chiss, would ya!?>._

Ranarn froze as a horrifying realization dawned on him. "That thing turned somebody into a child?".

 _< More like three people. Vau, my _buir  _and my pal Fenn, who needs to stop glaring and throwing bits of his armor at me! > _Mereel admits which resulted in the spy to roll his eyes and resist the urge to scream.  _< Would you pick some stuff up for me? Please? I promise I'll make it up to you.>._

_< Not my fault you're an idiot!>._

_< Fenn, sthop throwin' sthuff.>_ Another voice pipes in, this one was slightly older then Fenn's and carried both a lisp and a more aristocratic accent. It had to be Vau. _< And he's n't wr'ng. Thisth isth your fault.>._

"You are fortunate that I actually learned to enjoy your company." Ranarn points out bitterly as he got up and stretched. "Send me a list.".

_< Thank you.>._

Ranarn just grumbled as he cut the connection and went to take a shower before he headed out to help Mereel fix his stupid mistake. He really wasn't paid enough for this at all.

* * *

 

Zey sighed as he received the request from Lieutenant Mereel. "What did Skirata do now?" Zey pondered to himself aloud as Maze entered the office with a stack of datapads -- like Camas's paperwork, peachy.

"Let me guess, more shore leave for Omega and Delta?" Maze asks as he set down some datapads on the desk, which earned a hum of agreement from the Jedi Master. "I'll give Niner and Boss a heads-up.".

Zey tapped his fingers against the desk as he eyed the datapads. "Why, exactly, do I always get stuck with General Camas's paperwork?".

Maze snorted at that as he retrieved one of the datapads. "Like General Eridan will actually allow you to focus on 'em, sir. I know she prefers to occupy your time while she visits.".

Zey leaned back a bit at the tone. "Are you implying what I believe you're implying, Captain?" The Jedi resisted the urge as Maze looked at him innocently, although the look didn't quite match the mischievous presence he had nor the look in his eyes. 

"Depends on what you think I'm implying." Maze remarks as he went to walk out of the room.

Zey rolled his eyes in response but couldn't help but smile fondly, once word got amongst the Alphas that he and Mina had a rather....unique relationship, there had been teasing from even Seventeen and Fordo, which was something that he didn't actually mind. He was, as Plo had so eloquently placed it, the unofficial handler for the Alphas and the immaturity they only seemed to process while in his presence or amongst each other was a welcomed sight in this war. "Why do you do this?".

Maze paused and turned to give him a small smile. "You care.".

With that, the ARC left the room to let those words sink in. 

* * *

Kal paused in the middle of talking to Ordo and Vau about their current predicament as he caught Vau staring at a certain redhead and followed his gaze to see Fenn just sitting on the couch, staring at Mereel in confusion. 

 _"Ba'vodu'jang?"_ Fenn asks which caused the two other deaged Mandalorians to exchange wary looks. _"Vaii sind vi? Vaii Ba'vodu'jax? Vaii Ba'vodu'rav?"._

"Fenn," Vau said gently as he walked over to stand in front of him, actually smiling slightly. "Rem'mber what Mama an' Uncle Mij sthaid ab'ut stheapin' Basthic? You rem'mber, right?".

Fenn bit his lip nervously then nod. "But.....".

"N' butsth, Missth Lastheema can't sptheak a l't 'f that stho sthe needs t' udersthand y'u, 'kay?" Walon nod towards Laseema who was watching the interaction in worry which earned a shy nod from Fenn. 

"Unca Jango went away with Boo," Fenn says as he looked the clones then back at Walon, biting his lip again. "Really far away.".

Kal felt a chill run up his spine as he recalled the House Ordo massacre. "Walon, the massacre." Kal pointed out. "Fenn was five when that happened.".

Vau's jaw tightened slightly as Fenn suddenly shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, his demeanor switched to something more familiar as he looked up at again. "Why is everyone staring at me like that?" The kid asks warily.

"No reason. Everything's fine." Kal lied smoothly as to not raise concern that Fenn was acting like his 5-year-old self, that would cause panic after all. They didn't need panic right now. "Walon, Ordo, come with me would ya?".

The two younger men complied and followed him towards the kitchen, with Vau telling Mird to watch Fenn while Mereel went to check the status of when the commandos would be arriving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dagorlad Fett belongs to OutcastTrip1995, she's corrupting me XD

Walon sighed from his perch on the kitchen chair as he listened to Kal's plan in regards to handling their current situation, kicking his legs back and forth. He hated being this young again, not only did he have the infuriating lisp that his dear uncle Mirdalan teased him about so regularly, but there was also the predicament that he'd be regression mentally to this age as well.

That wasn't something he wanted to relive. He had spent far too many years trying to repress those memories. It was a way to cope, just like how Jax would crack a joke about his own upbringing or hide behind the facade of a playful and wistful warrior, which didn't hide the younger man's darker nature from showing when accusations about his true allegiance lay were made. It had been quite a struggle and experience the first time Walon pulled the raging young man off of Montross.

"Stho, sthould we call Zey then? " Walon inquired as he looked at Kal who paused and looked at him skeptically. "Thisth isth histh area of expert'sthe.  I do'bt Bardan wo'ld kn'w wh't to do.".

"I'm sure, he carries quite a bit of knowledge for stuff like this," Kal assures him as he crossed his arms, looking up at Ordo. "Did Mereel call him already?".

"Yeah, as well as the other Nulls," Ordo responds as he gave them a thoughtful look. "Should we call Mij?".

"Not yet.".

"He'sth gonna be pissed at yo'." Walon remarks as he looked at his friend with a pensive look. "We sthould call h'm. Fenn's alre'dy h'vin' m'mory lapsthesth.".

Kal shook his head. "You know how he worries, he'll be back in a couple of days. We can handle this." Kal points out then winced as if he was recalling something. "And you know who he'll call.".

"Last thin' we need are th'se tw' bein' pr'tect've. " Walon concedes with an almost bored tone as he looked at Kal, absentmindedly brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "But wh't happ'ns wh'n we start slippin' like Fenn?".

"I have full faith in _Bard'ika'."._

Walon scowled -- or rather pouted at that. "Stho, we're doomed.".

Ordo quietly leaned back and looked into the living room with an unimpressed look. "Delta and Bardan are here and already crowding Fenn, who seems to have slipped back into the other mindset if Mereel's sudden aggression and the crying say anything.".

Kal let out a curse as he went to assist Mereel, which left Ordo and Walon alone. "Call Dagorlad. He used to w'tch Fenn a lot when they were kids."

"You're kidding.".

* * *

Ordo watched as Vau gave a slight shrug then just looked down thoughtfully and continued to just kick his legs back and forth before the relaxed body posture shifted to something more guarded and his shoulders hunched a bit. "Vau?" Ordo asks as he moved to crouch in front of the child version of the man who looked up slightly with wary gold eyes, which caused Ordo to stare at him for a moment.

_Oh, no._

"Where'sth Unca Mird?" Vau asks innocently.

"Auntie Alisha needed some help." Ordo answers instantly since Vau had introduced him to Senator Vau, recalling the name of the man's mother. "So he asked me to watch you. My name is Ordo.".

"I'm Walon." Vau says as he stared at Ordo for a second, frowning slightly. "Yo' don't look l'ke one of Unca Mird's friends.".

Ordo smiled slightly. "I'm one of his more stranger friends. He really doesn't like other nobles." Ordo explains as he went to help Vau off the chair.  "C'mon, I got some things to do too. Can you give me a hand?".

Walon nod as he followed Ordo out of the kitchen and out into the craziness that was the living room, only for the Deltas to turn their attention on the two.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Fett brothers belong to OutcastTrip1995!
> 
> Tanslations:
> 
>  
> 
> _Ba'vodu'jang? Tion'jor bid birov Ba'vodu'jang?" - "Uncle Jango? Why so many Uncle Jango?"_
> 
>  
> 
> __Kal'buir_ \- Papa Kal_
> 
>  
> 
> __Bard'ika_ \- Little Bardan_

Scorch froze as he listened to Jusik brief Mereel about where Omega was when he noticed the little redhead sitting on the couch, staring at the new arrivals with a confused look. _"Ba'vodu'jang?"_ The kid asked as he nudged Mereel who sighed and picked him up. _"Tion'jor bid birov Ba'vodu'jango? "._

"No way." Scorch said as he watched Bardan instantly move towards the kid and crouch down in front him as the rest of Delta approached. staring at the kid who shyly buried his face against Mereel's chest, letting out a scared whimper. "What happened?".

"Is that Sergeant Rau?" Fixer asked from his spot behind the couch, trying to look over Mereel's shoulder as the kid as Boss crouched down beside Jusik looking at the little redhead while Sev kept back, just watching everything warily as crying started to fill the room as Jusik went to touch the little guy, only for Boss to grab his wrist and pull it back.

"Back off," Mereel said quietly as he tried to comfort the scared kid, in that warning tone that the Nulls had when they were about to snap at you. "We're clones of the brat's uncle, remember? He's scared and confused."

 _"Bard'ika,_ get away from Fenn." Scorch looked up as a familiar but a younger voice spoke with a strong Kuati accent to find a little brunette kid walking out of the kitchen and right towards the group, making a shooing motion towards Jusik who complied and looked back and forth between the two boys before sighing, and eyeing the other boy warily. "He was terrified of Jedi when he was that age.".

Jusik stood and walked over to crouch in front of the Kuati boy. _"Kal'buir?_ What happened to you and Fenn?" Jusik asks which caused Skirata to sigh.

"Sith artifact." Skirata answered as he cast an unimpressed look at Mereel. 

"Was anybody else affected?".

"Vau." Skirata answered once again as Ordo walked out of the kitchen with a dark-haired boy trailing behind him, who just shyly peaked out from behind the Null once they came to a stop.

Scorch glanced at his brothers who were all staring at the little golden-eyed boy with wide eyes. "What the hell?" Sev muttered which caused Sarge to let out a soft whimper as he vanished behind Ordo again. 

Scorch moved to sit on the floor, just in front in front of the Null and leaned slightly to the side to look at Vau with a big smile. "Hey, you're Walon, right? Alisha's nephew, right?" Scorch asked kindly which caused Vau to give a shy nod as he peeked out from behind Ordo again, looking at Scorch curiously. "She's a friend of mine.".

"Sthe isth?" Sarge asks with probably the cutest lisp that Scorch had ever heard. "Auntie Alistha doesthn't really like people.".

Scorch rolled his eyes at that. "Don't I know it, but she loves my sense of humor." Scorch told him which earned snorts from his brothers. He felt kinda bad for lying to the kid but it wasn't like he could say he was friends with Senator Vau.

Vau smiled slightly before he suddenly froze then shook his head, stepping away from Ordo and staring at Scorch for a second. "What'sth going on?" Walon asks in a familiar wary tone. '

"You had a moment?" Skirata offered.

"A moment? He was acting like he was actually six!" Fenn pointed out as Scorch heard Mereel yelp. "We're regression mentally as well, aren't we? That's why everybody was staring at me, wasn't it?".

Scorch smirked at his old sergeant who scowled -- or rather pouted at him -- as he noticed. "Not a sth'ngle word.".

"But....".

"Not. A. Sth'ngle. Word."

 "You're....".

"Sthorch!".

"So....".

"Where d'd I go wr'ng w'th you?".

"Adorable!".

Scorch beamed at his glaring sergeant who continued to glare -- or rather pout at him -- in a mix of annoyance and disappointment. "I may h've f'gur'd o't who is my least f'vor'te." Sarge stated which caused Scorch and Fenn to both snicker. "An' wh' corr'pted you.".

"I regret nothing!" Fenn declared happily as he joined Scorch, leaning against the demolitions expert with an easy smile. "And you are really cute, Uncle Walon.".

Sarge rolled his eyes as he moved to grab Fenn who dodged away, sticking his tongue out at him. "I sthwe'r, you take m're after your moth'r in pers'nal'ty then Mylesth. At least he had mannersth.".

"Nah, you just made the mistake of being open with my sisters and me when we were kids." Fenn countered as he ducked around Scorch. "I know you're just a big softie once somebody can get through that thick shell of yours.".

 

* * *

 

 Edric Halcyon quietly watched the newsfeed in regards to the growing tensions on Mandalore, scoffing as he looked back down at his whiskey. 

He wasn't Mandalorian so he didn't really have to concern himself with their nonsense, but his grandchildren still were. He had formed many lasting friendships with many Mandalorians. it was a running joke amongst what was left of Jango's loyalists that they had adopted Edric into their culture -- a joke that started after he lost Minnie and Myles. 

Myles had been the one to change Edric's view on Mandalorians, a young man who had lost so much yet still remained true to his duties and become both a loving husband and father. Jax was another example, the poor lad went through hell for being a Force-sensitive yet Edric could see that despite the corruption the dark side had over him, Jax was always just so kind and constantly seeking approval or affection -- which was something Edric didn't mind doing, as well as cursing the man who sired Jax, that bastard was lucky Jango got him first.

Mandalorians weren't a bad lot. Not entirely and if the _kriffing_ Jedi Order had learned to mind their own business, the Mandalorians could've become something great with Fett leading, with Myles and Jax by his side. Dooku would still be a Jedi, the Fett brothers would've remained with their people, both massacres would've never happened and Fenn would still have his parents and possibly younger siblings.  So many possibilities would still be there, but the damn Jedi couldn't learn to mind there own business.

Add that with the arrogance of Ki-Adi-Mundi and Windu to dare approach him with requesting that he be reinducted into the Jedi Order, simply due to his military expertise and the desperation for more generals, he knew he wasn't the only one either. Edric let out a bitter laugh at that, he was retired. There was no way in all nine hells of Corellia that he was involving himself in anything Jedi or Force-related again.

* * *

 Mereel quietly slipped away from the group as he went to make another call at Ordo's request.

He knew Fenn was a True Mandalorian's kid, but he didn't know that Fenn had been childhood friends with the notorious Feral Master. Then again, Fenn's father had been Myles Rau, Jango's right-hand man so he probably should've expected it.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nikov Kalash and Dagorlad Fett belong to OutcastTrip1995! And it happens to be her birthday so this is a another gift of sorts!
> 
> Happy birthday, vod!

Mereel beamed as the hologram came to life to reveal a very unimpressed blond Mandalorian came into view, with his Padawan sitting beside him. _"How did ya get this frequency, Mereel?"_   The taller man asked as Mereel noticed the cigarette, which meant they were planetside somewhere, probably in the Outer Rim.

"Jaster unknowingly gave it to me." Mereel responds cheerfully as he eyes the two while General Fett to narrow his mix match eyes at him while his Padawan just rolled his eyes.

_"What do ya mean by unknowingly?"._

Mereel shrugged as he thought about his younger name twin. "Jaster's a clever bastard but he really needs to work on his encryptions. They're far to easy for me to slice through." Mereel answers as he rolled his eyes. "Y'would think he'd wise up by now, but nope. Where are you anyway?".

 _"What did ya do now?"_ Fett asked irritably as he glared at Mereel.

"Fenn's five again.".

_"Excuse me?"._

"Some artifact deaged Fenn, my  _buir_ and Vau." Mereel answers as he glanced back towards the living room. "So far, they're mentally still their proper ages but Fenn and Vau have had....lapses so far.".

That seemed to catch the attention of the two Jedi. _"As in regressing mentally?"_ Fett asks as he leaned forward slightly, which earned a nod from Mereel which earned a curse in return.  _"What ages are they?"._

"Fenn's five and _buir's_ eight." Mereel answers then gave a slight shrug. "I'm not sure about Vau. He looks about five but his regressed self is acting more closer to six or seven. Was Fenn always clingy?".

Fett sighed as he sat back and shook his head slightly. _"Nah, not always. Just when he was sick or fussy."_ Fett responds as he muttered something under his breath before addressing Mereel again. _"Who's he asking for? His mama?"._

"Vizsla and Rav. Why?".

Fett sighed as he took a drag of cigarette with a pensive look.  _"Because if he was asking for Minerva, that would mean you'd have a nice, happy little kid who's more then happy to wrestle and play. If it's those two, you'll need to do anything you can do to keep him distracted until I can get there."_ Fett responds as he glanced away from Mereel then back at the Null with an annoyed look. _"Try not to do anything to set him off."._

"I can't make any promises. You know how things go around here, I'll keep you updated.".

 _"Unfortunately."_ Kalash snipped and with that, the feed ended.

* * *

 

Walon paused as he noticed Kal acting odd, watching everybody warily as he backed away from the group. "Kal?" Walon asks as he walked over to him with a pensive look. "Are yo' alr'ght?".

"Who's Kal? Who are you?" Kal asked warily as he took a couple of steps back.

"Uh-oh," Fenn said as he moved to join Walon while the clones, Bardan and Laseema all stared at Kal. "Uh, I'm Fenn. This is Walon. What's your name?"

"Falin. Where are we?".

"Ah...Coruscant.".

Falin bit his lip nervously. "Where's Munin?".

"With my cousin," Fenn answered smoothly as he leaned back on his heels. "There was a job on the Outer Rim so he left you with my other cousin, Ordo. Ain't that right, big guy?".

Ordo gave a nod at that.

"See? You're nice and safe here until he gets back, okay?".

Falin nods slightly as he eyed them warily. It would appear not much had changed for him in attitude.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Outcasts belong to the wonderful OutcastTrip1995!

Ranarn sighed as he set the airspeeder down in front of the Arca Company Barracks to await Omega Squad, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel thoughtfully, running the scenarios through his head over the current situation. "Agent Ranarn!" The Chiss hybrid glanced towards the passenger side and smiled as the commandos approached, with Corr in the lead. "How's my favorite Pantoran asshole?".

"Exhausted. I'm not paid enough to put up with your lot." Ranarn stated as Corr leaned against the side of the vehicle, eyeing him for a moment. 

"I see." Corr gave a slight, thoughtful nod. "When was your last mission?".

"I returned about several hours ago.".

"And when was the last time you slept?" Corr proceeds to ask as his brothers joined them. The one with the scar eyed him in a way that Ranarn recognized with most Vau or Vizsla trained cadets when they were profiling somebody.

Ranarn looked down for a moment to calculate the time. "Since my return? Roughly five minutes. In general, about five or six days?" Ranarn answered as he rubbed at his face.  "Mereel is the bane of my existence.".

"You get shotgun then, move over.".

Ranarn complied to the request and watched as the clones settled in. "You know where we are going, right?".

Corr smirked at him as they took off while Ranarn heard some rustling in the backseat. 

"Why do you have all these supplies for a kid?" One of the clones asked which caused the Chiss to sigh in weariness as he proceeds to explain the situation.

* * *

 Dagorlad Fett snuffed out the cig as he glared at the ground, this was exactly why Jax kept Fenn away from Skirata. Okay, maybe not exactly, Dag knew the two men could hardly stand each other for whatever reason, but unexplainable stuff always happened around that old man.

Fenn was five again, physically and soon-to-be mentally. "Sunny!" Dagorlad called out as he stood and looked towards his captain, who was keeping an eye on their resident ARC trooper and Scrat.

"What?!" The captain called back as he glanced at the Mandalorian.

"D'you still have Cory's frequency?".

"Why?".

"I need to call in a favor with Jaster.".

Sunny sighed as he walked over to Dagorlad, but didn't argue. "Everything alright?" Sunny asks as he checked his comlink.

Dag shook his head. "Fenn's in a bit of trouble," Dag answered as he ran through his options. He knew how to get in touch with a few of the Alphas yet Jaster was the only one who bothered to answer to Dag, plus he was less likely to end up pissing off Maze then Dagorlad was.

For a quiet guy, Maze was a passive-aggressive little shit if he was pissed off.

* * *

Fenn watched as the others dealt with Skirata while he just retreated back to the coffee table and stared at the trinket. He was really hoping Mereel had called somebody useful to help because this was going to be bad and Dag was never going to let him live this down if he found out what happened. He really didn't like being four again and he didn't want to relive his memories of Dxun either.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Jax Vizsla froze as he noticed his reflection in a window as he attempted to collect his armor and stared at his reflection. “Well, damn,” Jax muttered as he reached up to the left side of his face and gently touched his upper cheek, the skin was smooth again instead of rough. “What the hell is somebody messing with?”.

Jax stared at the reflection a little longer before everything went fuzzy.

 

* * *

 

Jax blinked at his reflection before he looked around at the busy street on whatever planet he was on then at the bundle of armor in his arms. “Okay…..this is weird.” Jax muttered as he ducked into an alleyway and into some cover by a few dumpsters and started to dig through the pile to find a comlink.

“Ah, ha!” Jax exclaimed as he inspected the frequencies already on it, he literally had no idea who half these people but he recognized the clan names and others he knew of were the Trues. There was one familiar frequency, but the name was different.

“Everything alright, Jax?” A male voice asked, which the accent kinda sounded like Kayla’s but it wasn’t Kayla.

“Who are you?” Jax asked warily as he eyed the comlink. “How do you know my name?”.

 

* * *

 

_“Who are you? How do you know my name?”._

Talan froze at the sound of the voice, the accent was thicker than Jax’s and far younger but he knew light Kuati tinge far too well. “I, ah, I’m one of Kayla’s clanmates. We’ve been looking for you.” Talan answered as he glanced towards his baby brother who was watching him with a confused look. “Where are you?”.

 _“A city.”_ Jax offered. _“It’s…...loud. I think I’m in the dining sector, it smells like fresh food. That or underworld, since there are two guys outside the alley exchanging spice.”._

“Stay away from them.” Talan told the kid. “Do you know how you ended up there?”.

Jax was quiet for a few seconds before Talan earned a rather impressive variety of Huttese profanity. _“Who is this?”_ Jax asked with his usual accent.

“It’s Talan. Any particular reason why you sound like a kid?”.

_“Hell if I know, one minute I’m on Coruscant trying to track Walon down, the next I’m a kid again. Do you know how disturbing it is seeing through both my eyes?!”._

“You’re a kid again and what has you worried is that you're not half blind.” Talan remarked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Jax, seriously? Where are you?”.

_“I’ve been half-blind since I was fourteen! You get used to it! And a couple of klicks west of the Kragget. An alleyway.”._

Dagorlad quietly walked over. “Well, you’re not the only one. Fenn, Walon and Skirata are all kids too.” Dagorlad informed the younger-older man who groaned. “I’ll be there soon to grab ‘em, and you. The last thing we need is a Death Watch brat running around.”

 _“Of course that asshole’s involved with this! And I’ll try not to kill anybody, can’t make any promises about my kid self. Force knows I was a little hellspawn.”_ Jax muttered as they heard shuffling. _“Who’s Fenn askin’ for. Min or Rav and I?”._

“Ah, you and Rav.”.

“....I’m going to kick Kal’s ass this time.”.

Talan sighed as he glanced at his brother, it was easy enough that they had to deal with Fenn, Kal, and Walon, but the added addition of Jax would complicate things. “You might want to go before Jax slips completely. From what I could fish out of Mama, Jax was…..something else at that age.”.

_“Something else? Conrad can give ya exact details on how I was. Something else is putting lightly.”._

The two brothers exchanged wary looks, this was going to be a long couple of days.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- This is unconnected to my other deaging fanfic but does share a few similarities.


End file.
